The invention relates generally to a film handling system particularly useful for enabling the daylight handling of X-ray film sheets of the type primarily used in the dental, medical and industrial fields.
In the conventional use of X-ray films, as by dental and medical technicians, an X-ray film sheet is normally loaded into a cassette in a darkroom, exposed with the patient and then again taken into the darkroom for removal from the cassette for processing. The necessity of darkroom handling of the X-ray film is inconvenient, time-consuming, and costly.